


My Cringy Middle School Poems

by daddy_chill



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Middleschool, dontjudgemeee, ihadnoideawhatiwasdoing, iwasasmallchild, lmaoimdeadinside, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_chill/pseuds/daddy_chill
Summary: Enjoy some cringy middle school poems made by meeeee





	1. Chapter 1

Soldiers-they shouted,  
They hit,  
They were in deep, terrifying trouble  
His heart thumped,  
They fired into the air  
They shot one of the boys  
Red spray fanned out in front of the boy  
His stomach lurched  
One of the other two boys broke away and ran  
The soldier shot him in the back  
People screamed  
He shot the third boy in the head  
The salt of his tears stung as it mixed with his blood  
They fell dead on the platform

Found poem by ——————,  
Created by phrases from stones in water by Donna Jo Napoli


	2. Ahahahahahhha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem was for my dog

Praise to Lila! - Master of Shoes  
She is the wood shredder,  
An indestructible force of nature,  
With the eyes of polished cedar,  
With the fur of night,  
She is the storm that thunders over us,  
Oh! She is the friendliest,  
Conqueror of many computer cords,  
Destroyer of all sticks  
Praise to Lila - Master of Many Shoes


	3. YASSS MORE CRINGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a poem about a sub teacher who was an asshole. I still cringe to this day.

————— —————  
Ms.—————  
LA/SS Afternoon  
27 October 2016 

Dear 5th grade Sub,

You know that you could have  
handled the situation in a better way, just admit it.   
We could have had a   
better day.

You messed up.

Sure, I know that you want me to learn,   
but reading a book full of racist lies   
just makes my heart burn.

I have the right to not read that book.   
Why are native perspectives not in history books?

I don't care what you say,  
my ancestors barely survived so   
I could be here today.

I don't care if you didn't know that   
I'm native american. Even if I wasn't native, your disrespectful ways have got to go.

What will it take to educate,  
to tell true history, maybe that’s my fate. 

Ever since you subbed that day,  
That is all I remember of you from 5th grade.  
Ever since that day, those memories won’t fade away.

When I spoke up to you, I wasn’t listened to. 

I’ve never saw you sub after that day,  
(I wonder why???)Did they take you away?

Sincerely,  
“That kid who just won't listen”

PS: I hope that you have learned not to pressure kids in doing things they feel are not right.


	4. Where I’m From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yee haw motha trucker 🤠

I am from my neighborhood, From the lies I have been told,   
and the names I’ve been called.  
I am from the lake From the water and the animals.   
I am from my tribal culture,  
From nauhin* and shooting bow.  
I am from my bookshelf,  
From adventure books and mystery books.

I am from my “pink” room,  
From my drawings and yarn.  
I am from eugene, from the flapping fish and my  
Family.

*A Native American sport that is like field hockey


	5. Your Grandmothers Vase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda depressed in middle school (still am lol) and this was the result

I feel like a dusty vase that could easily be replaced. I was passed down from your grandmother. I know I'm dusty. I know I'm boring. I know I'm simple on the outside, but if you cheered me up I could hold some flowers for you. But that doesn't happen, and it never happens. You keep passing me to your siblings. I get traded around a lot. No one wants to keep me close. I just collect dust. You hope that one day, one fateful day, I will happen to fall right off the shelf. And I will break. Oh I will break. My pieces would scatter on the floor, and what would you do? You would pick me up and throw me out the door into the trash. You would be glad to be rid of me. I'm just in the way. What you don't know is that if you got to know me and dusted me off, you would find bright beautiful colors that shimmer and sparkle. No one wants to get to know me, so I guess I'll keep collecting dust. I think I'm going to break soon if no one learns to love me. Love is simple. Love is complicated. Love is the only thing I want, and the only thing I can't have. I want to break. Please just let me go. End my suffering. End my pain. Please. I'm dying slowly so please I beg you just let me go. Please. Please leave me. You don't care. Why are you still here? I don't understand. Why must you torcher me like this. I want to break. I'm going to break. Just let me break.


	6. On the outside I skrt skrt but on the inside I hurt hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao as I’m looking back at thing I’ve come to realize that I was an angsty child

Don't tell me you understand  
When you don't understand  
Don't tell me it's going to be okay  
When you don't know what it's like  
Don't tell me to be quiet  
When I am too quiet  
Don't tell me to listen  
When I hear everything 

Just leave me alone


	7. I’m dead inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaaaa wheyyyy yayayayayayayayay why do I thrive in angst

I am dead inside  
There are voices in my head  
I can't focus  
I can’t breath  
Everything is changing all at once  
I have no control  
Thoughts are haunting my head  
Telling me i’d be better off dead  
I can’t feel  
I can't love  
I'm not happy  
I'm not sad  
I'm not mad or glad or anything  
I am nothing  
Nothing to the world  
No one understands me  
Or tries to  
Or wants to  
I'm all alone  
In my room  
Crying  
Crying for a friend  
And in the end  
All i can do is hope  
But hope is a fake message  
And hope cant solve my problems  
They say time gives us hope  
They say time can heal  
But time doesn't heal  
Time only teaches us how to deal with the pain  
So i guess i'll keep crying  
Crying is the only thing i'm good at  
I might as well give up  
And start a new life  
But i don't wanna die  
And i don't wanna cry  
I just want to be able to move on  
But i can’t


	8. Last chapterrrrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some quotes I saved in middle school. ALSO IF YOU ARE STRUGGLING WITH MENTAL HEALTH PLEASE GET HELP I KNOW IT SEEMS IMPOSSIBLE BUT IT WILL GET BETTER!!!

Cupid's arrows hurt the most.

Time doesn't heal wounds, it only shows you how to deal with the pain.

Do you ever notice that when you're sad, you seem to relate to most of the songs? What makes music so great is it's a form of expressing emotions. That's why our hearts have beats.

Bleeding is how you know you are alive, but if you bleed too much, you die.

Remember to put on a happy face because that's all anyone wants to see.

No one notices your tears,

No one notices your paiN,

No one notices your stress,

But they notice all your mistakes.


End file.
